New Elements
by OddSakura
Summary: Three sisters, a few laughs, a shocking discovery and a lotta romance, what have the monks gotten themselves into now? It's a furious battle of good and evil as the monks realize that everything is not always as it seems, no matter how much you hope it is
1. Prologue

**Me: Hiya it's OddSakura!**

**Clay: We already know who you are partner!**

**Me: Yes, but _they_ don't!**

**Rai: Who's they?**

**I point to audience, who smile nervously and wait for me to be done with the wierd authors note.**

**Dojo: Oh, them. How come we didn't notice them before?**

**Me: Because you were too busy watching Omi run around clucking in a chicken suit because _SOMEONE _*Looks pointedly at Rai, who whistles innocently* told him it would make him master of all the elements!**

**Omi: I will soon CLUCK be the strongest CLUCK, most powerful and greatest CLUCK warrior in existence! CLUCK!**

**Rai: YOU LEFT OUT MODEST! AGAIN!**

**Kimiko: Hang on, I'll sort him out! *Goes over to Raimundo and starts to throw fireballs at him***

**Rai: Hey! It was-OW- just a-OW- joke! OWWWWW!**

**Clay: I'll do the disclaimer then, what do ya say partner!**

**Me: Go ahead!**

**Clay: YEEHAA! OddSakura does not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters, she only owns her OCs! Also is her first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic, so no flames. Or ya'll have Rai and Kim to deal with...**

**Me: TO THE STORY!**

_**Prologue**_

_Three red-haired girls sat in a bedroom, two crying silently. The eldest of the three, Sylvia, tried to comfort her sisters._

"_Its okay guys, at least he's done for tonight."_

_Sylvia's twin sister Anya, younger by ten minutes, stopped her crying and looked up at her twin._

"_You know he's going to come back tomorrow." She paused. "I hate him."_

_The youngest sister, only twelve, was still crying, but she spoke all the same._

"_I hate him too. He's never been the same since mother disappeared, and now, he's always going on about that Shen Gung Wu, and all these mortal enemies he apparently has. But what did we do to have our father want to cause us so much pain?" Amber started sobbing._

_Anya's grey eyes flashed with anger._

"_I don't know why that panda faced freak hates us, but I've had enough."_

_Her two siblings stared at her._

"_What do you mean?" Sylvia asked cautiously._

"_I mean exactly that Sylvie, I've had enough. I refuse to be hit and slapped around by that man any more!"_

_Amber smiled at the fourteen year old girl's determination, but she was sure that they were empty words. "Well said, but what can we do about it?" _

"_We'll run away."_

_Their sister's answer was so straight forward and so simple that Sylvia and Amber just gazed at their sister. It was so easy, why hadn't they thought of it before? Were they too overcome with fear that they had never thought clearly about how to stop it? Sylvia's whisper broke the stunned silence._

"_When?"  
_

_Anya stood with a concentrated look on her face, obviously thinking it over properly._

* * *

"_Tomorrow night, when he's out, and we'll nick some of his scrolls as a bit of payback. It'll give us enough time to prepare."_

* * *

_SLAP!_

_The sound of her father's hand coming into contact with Sylvia's cheek echoed around the room. It was the following evening, and he had come home in a bad mood. The other two girls cringed at the sound, but a look from Sylvia stopped them from interfering. It would only be worse if they did._

_Their father sent them to bed, and the girls walked out as quickly as they could without running. Once they were safely in their room, and they heard the front door slam as the terrible man went out again, they set to work gathering everything they would need for the journey ahead._

_They worked in silence, too caught up in their thoughts and their doubts, until Amber broke the silence._

"_I'm scared."_

_Her older siblings glanced at each other before setting down the two pairs of trainers they were holding and led their little sister over to the bed._

"_We know, but it'll be worth it to get away from him." Anya reassured her._

"_I miss Mum."_

_Anya didn't know what to say to that, and looked to Sylvia for help. The eldest wrapped her arms around Amber whispering softly._

"_It's okay, we do too, and maybe we'll find her one day, but we won't if we just sit around here. Anya's right, we've got to go."_

_The small girl hesitated, then looked up at Sylvia and nodded._

"_Thanks Sylvie."_

"_Hey, I helped too!"_

_Amber smiled. "You too Anya."_

_They finished packing in peace. As they did they stared around the room that was made up of so many memories. It used to be filled with fine furniture, three comfortable beds, a large oak desk and a fur rug. But that was all taken out when their mother disappeared, and the room was dusty, they were forced to share one bed with a small lumpy mattress and the light bulbs had blown, their father refusing to change them. The happy memories of their mother were replaced by the terror and hatred they felt towards their father._

_An hour later the three young children were creeping towards the door to their room, desperately hoping their father was still out._

_No such luck._

_Sylvia was barely a metre away from the handle when the door burst open to reveal their father. The girls had always thought of the fact that they looked nothing like their father as a blessing, and it was easy to see why. The black rings around his eyes and his hairstyle made him resemble a large panda, and the girls thanked the heavens every night that they looked exactly like their beautiful mother._

_Without a word he grabbed his protesting children by the scuffs of their necks, too deep in thought to even acknowledge the backpacks that fell to the floor and half carried, half dragged them down the stairs, outside and into his car. The girls were now silent, fear paralyzing them. The bruised children sat frozen in the back seat of the car, and the terrible man driving the vehicle didn't say word._

_Amber was shaking with silent sobs, her sisters trying to calm her, even though they were terrified themselves. All of them were crying, tears running down their pale faces._

_About ten minutes later they stopped outside a large building on an abandoned side of town. The father hauled them out of the car, and pushed them toward the entrance to the building. By now Anya had gotten her voice back._

"_Dad? Where are you taking us?"_

_Her only answer was a slap to the face. He pushed the frightened sisters through the entrance and into a dark hallway. From there he turned towards a flight of steps and they continued downwards. At the bottom of the stair was a large metal door with a machine on the side that the girls had seen in many movies. The man holding them pressed his finger to the machine and the door slid open._

_The girls were pushed into a vast room with a huge machine dominating the centre. The grey walls were tinged with a faint yellow light coming of the machine and the sounds of their footsteps echoed loudly on the metal floor. The machine itself looked like a giant capsule, as high as the ceiling, and a platform was beside it, holding up an aging man._

"_Have you brought them?"_

_The man's voice sliced through the silence. His voice was hoarse, as if he had been screaming for many hours on end, and it had a menacing aura to it._

"_Yes." Their father answered simply._

"_Good, put them in the chamber."_

_The three siblings were dragged toward the machine and were practically thrown inside a small opening. If they had not been so paralyzed, they would have tried to break free, but they were too overcome with horror to do anything but watch as the opening closed behind them and their father went to stand with the old man on the platform and the two started to talk in quiet voices. Amber was nearest to them and strained to catch a few words of their muffled conversation. She only heard a small part of a sentence, words that struck terror into her very soul._

"_Test subjects…absorb Shen Gung Wu….project."_

_Amber gasped. They were being used as guinea pigs? She felt the tears slowly drip down her face as she tried not to think about what was going to happen to her and her sisters._

_By now the men had stopped whispering and had both put on large safety goggles. Anya, Amber and Sylvia watched as the older man pulled a large lever with a malicious smile upon his face._

_Anya screamed._

_A golden glow surrounded the three and they were lifted as if by an invisible force, hovering inside their tube like prison. Scorching pain racked their bodies, setting their very insides on fire. It felt as if thousand of daggers were stabbing them as they fell down into a burning volcano. Spots appeared in front of her eyes, and Sylvia wondered whether they were actually going to survive. Whether, after enduring the pain their father had dealt them for so long, their luck that had kept them alive all this time, was up…_

_They were all screaming now as a bright flash of light blinded the sisters, igniting the grey walls with a vibrant yellow light and over their own cries of pain they heard worried shouts._

"_The machine is malfunctioning, we've got to stop!"_

"_No, we're almost there!"_

"_Sir, if we ourselves don't get out right now, we might not make it!"_

"_Why do you insist on disobeying me Odin? We have to-"_

_A deafening explosion pierced the atmosphere._

_Mingled yells and screams-_

_A feeling of flying through the air-_

_Flames and smoke- _

_Hands clutching–_

"_ANYA!"_

_Anya briefly felt herself fall to the ground with a thud before blackness sunk in._

* * *

_What felt like just a second later Anya barely had time to open her eyes before she was pulled into a tight hug. Her senses were groggy and it was a few seconds before she realized that Sylvia and Amber were hugging her fiercely. Tears mixed with the black soot that covered their faced as they embraced their sister._

"_What happened?" Anya asked weakly. She took a careful look at their surroundings and was shocked by what she saw._

_The machine was reduced to a small pile of metal and flames ate at the few remaining pieces. Smoke filled the air and the force of the explosion had destroyed almost everything in the room. A little way away from the three girls were the unconscious bodies of their father and the man named Odin, their chests slowly rising and falling as they breathed. _

_Sylvia watched as her twin looked around the room. Amber gave a slight cough. She knew that they had to get out of here before they breathed in too much smoke._

"_Anya." Her sister turned to look at her. "We've got to go. Are you hurt?"_

"_I was lucky, I'm okay."_

"_We were too, but we won't be for much longer if we stay in the smoke."_

_Anya nodded, and then looked toward the men's forms. They were starting to stir now. "What about them?"_

_Amber was the one to speak up first this time._

"_Leave them." She didn't look surprised at the other two's shocked looks. "They're already starting to wake up, and they'll get out themselves. To them it'll look as if we were killed by the explosion, then they wont come looking for us."_

_Her elder sisters couldn't find fault with the youngest one's logic, so, with one last look at the devastated room, they ran out._

**Me: What do ya guys think?**

**Rai: I know what I think. Those burn marks are going to stay on my but forever!**

**Kimiko: It was for your own good!**

**Omi: I have decended into the garbage!**

**Clay: I think you mean down in the dumps there little fella.**

**Omi: That too.**

**Me: Omi, I feel for you here... BUT WHAT ABOUT MY STORY!**

**Rai: Its okay.**

**Me: You want to add anything to that?**

**Rai: Yeah! Why weren't we in this chapter! Its a Xiaolin Showdown story! Shouldn't we be in it!**

**Kimiko: Oh shut up Rai, I'm sure that we'll be in the next chapter if you SHUT UP!**

**Me: *sigh* There they go again.**

**Omi: I still feel most humilliated.**

**Me: Okay guys, please review!**

**REVIEW! DO IT FOR...CUPCAKES!**

**CUPCAKES! AND RAIMUNDO!**

**See ya guys! OddSakura is out!**


	2. New Faces

**Me: HELLO! OddSakura is in the house!**

**Rai: Will we be in this chapter?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Kimiko: YES!**

**Me: Yes, thats what I said, yes!**

**Kimiko: No, I meant YES!**

**Me: Yes! Thats what I said! Stop repeating me!**

**Omi: I am most confused**

**Clay: You're not the only one partner!**

**Rai: Why are you updating so soon?**

**Me: Because I want to put the profiles of my OCs in my profile, and there is spoilers for this chapter in their stories, so I'm putting up this chapter first so that I can put their profiles up and this chapter wont be spoiled!**

**Rai: That made no sense, wouldn't it be spoilers for anyone who hasn't read your story yet anyawy?**

**Me: Shut up Raimundo! I want to thank my reviewer!**

**BladeofMoonlight- HI! Like I said, I'm soooooo glad that you're with me in this story as well as Running From It! Compliments and encouragement like yours are what really keep me motivated and wanting to write more! YOU"RE AWESOME BLADEOFMOONLIGHT!**

**Rai: YEAH! YOU ROCK!**

**Me: You think that because she said you rule.**

**Rai: Of course, but she's a pretty awesome reviewer too, since she's smart enough to know who rules and who doesn't!**

**Me: Self centered much?**

**Rai: Shut up and let me do the disclaimer!**

**Me: NO! Omi gets to do the disclaimer cus he's nicer! Take it away Omi and finish this long random authors note!**

**Omi: YES! OddSakura does not own any of the characters in this story apart from her OCs!**

**Me: Also, the pairings in this story are: RaiKim OmixOC ClayxOC JackxOC and small RaixOC!**

**Jack: YAY! I FIND LOVE!**

**Me: SHUT UP JACK! On with the story!**

_**Chapter 1: New Faces **_

"So what's the Wu Dojo?"

The four Xiaolin Warriors flew on Dojo's back over the country of modern England, admiring the countryside and towns as they looked for the newest Shen Gung Wu.

"Well Kimiko, it's called the Bracelet of Memaki, and the wearer is able to enter the memories of others. Not a very useful Wu in battle, but great for finding out the weaknesses of your opponents." The dragon replied as he scanned the fields for the object.

"So, if we get this bracelet thing, we'll be able to watch people's memories like, what, a movie?" Raimundo questioned.

"Precisely!"

"We anywhere near the Wu yet partner?" Clay shouted over the sound of the wind.

Dojo stopped in mid air for a moment.

"If I'm right, it's right about…HERE!" On the last word he sunk into a nosedive, forcing Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi to hang on for dear life. Dojo pulled out of the dive just before they hit the ground and landed in a small village. The four Warriors hopped off the dragon's back and Dojo changed back to his original size of somewhere around ten inches.

"Where are we?" Omi gazed around. It was quiet, and they had landed next to a large church in a sunny clearing. There was what looked to be a café some way away and it seemed as if the church was located at the bottom of a hill, at the top of which were some houses and in the distance, a park full of children.

"This, my friends, is the small village of Escomb, up in the North East part of England, and we are standing next to the famous Saxon Church." Dojo informed them. He suddenly went rigid. "I'm sensing the Shen Gung Wu around here! It's somewhere… that way!" Raimundo lead the group to where Dojo was pointing up the hill.

"Hey, how come we, like, never come to England?" Rai asked Dojo as they walked.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." Kimiko spoke up.

"I guess Dashi and I just didn't hide much Wu here." Dojo answered

"Why?"

"Something about the weather always changing at random points in the day. One minute it's sunny, the next it's misty, and then it's raining. Never can tell with England, but that's mainly down in the south." **(I live in England, I should know!)**

The others smiled and continued up the hill.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah Kimiko?" Rai stopped in his tracks and turned to his best friend.

"What's that?" She pointed to a large field some way in the difference, where three silhouettes streaked through it and a flying figure chased after them.

"Jack Spicer!"

.

Three shadows tore through the fields, finally reaching a forest. One of the three girls risked a glance over her shoulder, and gasped as she saw that the boy following them was not far behind. They fled into the trees with surprising speed for teenage girls and their pursuer was forced to slow down so he could weave through the trees without crashing.

Next to the boy, a floating purple head with a mask for a face shouted at the boy as he flew with his small helicopter wings, her screams piercing the air, reaching the girls as clearly as if they had been standing right next to the ghost lady.

"Jack you idiot! Why are you slowing down? Hurry up, or they'll get away!"

"Chill Wuya! I've never let anyone get away with my Wu before!"

"Oh yes! Except for the Xiaolin Warriors, Chase Young, Hannibal Bean-"

Jack cut her off.

"Okay, I get it! Let's just go get those girls."

They took off again after the girls into the undergrowth.

Meanwhile, the girls themselves pelted through the forest, not daring to look back, until they reached a large clearing. Amber was slowing down, and finally collapsed in the middle, her sisters running over to help her.

"Amber, come on, please! We've got to keep going!" Sylvia pleaded to her twelve year old sister.

"I can't…" The small red haired girl panted. "We've been running all day… and now… this weirdo shows up…and we've got to run even more!"

"Hey! Who're you calling a weirdo!"

The boy named Jack Spicer came crashing through the trees, the ghost head named Wuya behind him.

"You." Anya answered simply. Jack turned as crimson as his hair and flew over to her, trying to get a closer look at his so called opponents.

The two oldest girls were Jack's age, obviously twins; although one's red hair was a shade lighter than her sister's. If the youngest hadn't been shorter, people might have mistaken them for triplets. All three girls had the same silvery eyes, but they all dressed differently.

One of the twins wore a red short sleeved shirt with black writing that said "Some people are like slinkies, useless, but fun to push down the stairs". She also wore a magenta skirt with black leggings and multicoloured converse, and her hair was in a low ponytail with a blue bobble.

The second twin had a yellow shirt and a red cardigan, with jeans and blue trainers. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail with a red bobble.

The youngest sister wore a rosy pink short sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans, white trainers and blue cardigan.

All of the three girls' clothes were slightly ripped in places, and their hair was slightly dishevelled, making it obvious that they had been running a long way. They looked hungry and tired, their thin bodies and shadows under their eyes were enough to tell Jack that, and he could not help but feel a pang of pity. He landed on the ground and walked closer towards the frightened girls, who still hadn't moved from their spot next to their sister. All three of the girls also wore backpacks.

"What're your names?"

One of the twins's narrowed her eyes, but spoke anyway.

"I'm Anya, my twin is Sylvia and my little sister is Amber."

Jack smiled at Anya, but was surprised to find that he was disappointed when she didn't return it.

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!"

"That's a self given title."

It wasn't a question; it was the flat out truth. Jack flushed slightly and tried a different tactic as he smirked.

"Knew I couldn't get anything past a pretty girl like you."

He has expected her to blush, or turn away in embarrassment, so he was shocked when she face palmed, an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you seriously trying to _flirt_ with me!"

"No," Wuya put in, "He was trying and _failing_ to flirt with you."

Anya smirked. "You're right about that."

Jack sighed, he didn't want to fight, especially when the Xiaolin Warriors might show up at any minute, so he wanted as many of his Jack-Bots as possible intact. He might as well try just asking. He turned toward Sylvia and held out his hand.

"Look, I'll leave now, and leave you alone, if you give me the Bracelet of Memaki."

Sylvia looked down at the bracelet in her hand. She knew what it was, she'd seen it in one of the scrolls that she and her sisters had stolen from her father the night they had ran away. She wasn't stupid enough to give a powerful piece of Shen Gung Wu to, judging by his appearance, personality and introduction, someone who was obviously evil.

"No."

"Alright, I didn't want to have to do this. Jack-Bots! Attack!"

Through the trees behind him came a huge torrent of flying robots, streaking through the air. One was far in the lead, heading straight for Anya, who was too close to it to run. Her eyes widened as it came straight for her, about to attack or simply crash into her she did not know. Her sisters watched in frozen shock as Anya closed her eyes and braced her self for the impact-

"TYPHOON BOOM! WIND!"

The impact that never came.

Anya heard gasps from her siblings as a heavy wind almost knocked her off her feet and forced her eyes open. She just had time to see the Jack-Bot that was going to attack her be blown back with massive force before it hit a tree with many other bots and exploded. She gazed over to where the shout had come from to look at her saviour.

A tall handsome boy with dark green eyes and brown hair wiped his hands as he stopped the wind. He had an orange, white and green shirt on as well as pale brown jeans and black and white trainers. He smirked at Jack in a, Is-that-the-best-you-can-do? way and got into a fighting stance.

Standing next to him was small pretty girl with her raven black hair up in a ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. By the shape of her face and eyes, the siblings assumed her to be Japanese. She wore a pink top with black sleeves and black jeans with pink and black trainers.

On her right was a strong looking boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a light blue shirt, blue jeans and a cowboy hat.

These three looked about the twin's age, but the last boy looked about Amber's. This boy though had a completely round, yellowish head and wore red robes with black trousers and belt. He had warm, coal black eyes, but there was a prideful gleam in them as he shouted to Jack.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a most humiliating defeat!"

"Well well, if it isn't the Xiaolin LOSERS! JACK-BOTS! ATTACK!"

The swarm of bots now charged towards the newcomers, but were stopped as the black haired girl leaped into the air.

"JUDALIP FLIP! FIRE!"

She flipped down wards with fire erupting around her towards the robots and the flames destroyed all of the ones close to her before they went out like lights.

"Way to go Kimiko!" The tall boy shouted to her and her pale cheeks tinged a very slight bright pink.

The cowboy then stepped forward as more Jack-Bots did the same. He lifted his foot up and shouted in a Southern accent.

"SEISMIC KICK! EARTH!

He brought his foot down with enormous power and the ground cracked beneath him. A large amount of earth sprang up from the ground and several chunks flew towards the bots and crashed into them, smashing most of them into pieces. The other three cheered again as Anya, Amber and Sylvia watched in awe.

The last boy now came forward.

"TORNADO STRIKE! WATER!" He yelled loudly.

A wave of water rose up from the ground to form a twister around the little guy until it obscured him from view. Then suddenly, the twister shot upwards then crashed back down again with the force of the strongest tsunami onto the robots, wiping them out.

"Great job Omi!"

"Nice work partner!"

"You go Chrome Dome!" **(Guess who) **

The boy took a bow, and his team mates joined him on the front lines. Jack who had been watching them wipe out his first set of robots irritably sent nearly all of his robots to fight them, but kept three or four behind. The four newcomers started fighting straight away, the amount of Jack-Bots now attacking them, kept them to busy to notice as Jack sent the last four of his robots toward the three sisters.

Whilst the first two rushed to Amber and Anya, two went towards Sylvia, who was still holding the bracelet. Sylvia gasped as it came towards her, before she heard a small cry of pain. Looking quickly to her left, she saw one of the Jack-Bots twisting Amber's arms behind her back. Ambers face was contorted with pain. She let out another whimper as the robot twisted her arms further, restricting her movement completely. It was easy to see that she was trying not to scream.

And something just snapped.

Sylvia felt a rage inside her that she had never felt before, fury that her fragile little sister was being _hurt_ for no reason. If it had taken all of Sylvia's will power before to stop her father from hitting Amber, it was nothing to what she felt now. Her own pathetic fear of her father had stopped her then, but this, after more than a year of seeing it happen too many times to count, gave her that last tap she needed to push her over the edge, letting her anger out at last.

She only forced herself back to the robot coming her just in time, as it was less than a metre away, before she put her hands in front of her, to try and stop it from crashing and closed her eyes, anger and adrenaline still pulsing through her veins.

And then-

Absolute silence.

Sylvia opened her eyes, to see that everyone had stopped their fight and was staring at her. She wondered why, until she saw the robot.

Long, thick green vines had forced their way out of the forest soil, grown to her size in less than a seconds, and wrapped their feelers sinisterly around the Jack-Bot that had been about to attack the fourteen year old girl, and were squeezing it tighter and tighter as each moment passed. Sylvia gaped, shock replacing her anger instantly, and the vines gave one more massive squeeze, making the robot explode.

_Did __**I**__ do that?_

Everyone was still staring at her, apart from Amber, who was still having her hands twisted behind her back. Sylvia saw that her sister was still in great pain, her fury coming back as quickly as it subsided.

But she barely had time to register her rage again before the robot twisted her arm further still as she struggled, and as the pain became too much to hold it in any longer and everyone turned to her at last, Amber gave a loud, anguished and pain filled scream.

It was louder than they must have thought; as they had to cover their ears as a large sound wave was thrown thought the forest, shaking the branches of the trees. A deafening roar of thunder surrounded them, but no clouds were seen in the sky. The Jack-Bots all started to rattle violently, until they all exploded. The noise lasted about five seconds before it died down.

Anya was getting sick of all this silence. Jack and his opponents were still staring at Amber and Sylvia as if they were ghosts. The few remaining Jack-Bots were standing emotionlessly. Only Wuya seemed to be keeping a cool head.

"Jack! Stop gaping like a goldfish and get the Shen Gung Wu!"

Jack shook his head and turned to his remaining Jack-Bots, and shouted in an uncertain voice.

"Jack-Bots. Attack!

"Oh no you don't!" Anya raised her hands, an explanation of why what was happening was happening already forming in her head. And if she was right, this should work perfectly.

She closed her eyes and concentrated all of the anger she had bottled up, letting the rage flow through her. Images of her father as he hit and slapped her and her sisters, the past few rough days of living without a proper home, scavenging for food, all her frustration and fury that she had kept in for the past year built up. Anya opened her eyes again, a fire raging in them and let her wrath be unleashed.

At once, Anya knew what she had done worked, as a yellowish glow surrounded her hands, heating them up. A small crackling noise was heard from her fingers and two small balls of yellowish light formed in the palms of her hands and slowly turned into small spheres of electricity, then into raging orbs of voltage. Every eye in the clearing was on her hands as she brought them back, the spheres still growing steadily bigger until they were as big as her head, and threw her hands in front of her, releasing the orbs of electrical energy and throwing it towards the Jack-Bots, hitting the one right in the centre of the clearing, but a huge shockwave from the electricity got the rest anyway.

Some of the robots froze at the impact, and then started to crackle and spit, before blowing up into a thousand pieces. The rest exploded immediately.

Everyone was still staring as the sisters, who had recovered from the shock of the discovery, and had turned toward Jack again.

"Do you want to try again?" Amber taunted. Jack looked completely willing to high tail it and run, but a glare from Wuya kept him in place for a few more seconds.

"Alright, you win this time, but only because you had the advantage of the element of surprise." The disembodied head turned around and started to drift toward the trees. "But remember, beginners luck can never last long. Come on Jack."

With that the two took to the air and it was only a few seconds before they disappeared over the horizon, leaving the siblings alone with their saviours.

After a few seconds the four people got over their shock and there were a few awkward second of silence before Sylvia decided that it was time to break the ice. She stepped forward and held out her hand to the first person in the line, which was Clay.

"Sylvia, and you are?"

"Clay. Clay Bailey." Clay replied as he shook her hand. Amber then came up to the second boy, the one around her age with the round head.

"I'm Amber."

"I am most pleased to meet you Amber, my name is Omi." He said as Amber smiled. Last but not least, Anya went over to the last two in the line, holding her hand out to the boy first, who quickly shook it and spoke first.

"Raimundo Pedrosa." Rai smiled at the cute girl in front of him, his customary flirting personality kicking in. "Is your name as pretty as your face?"

Next to him, the girl's eye twitched, but seemed to relax when she saw Anya grin at her and roll her eyes at Rai, despite the tiny bit of colour that went to her cheeks.

"Well, you're better at flirting than Jack was, but sorry, no dice." She smiled at him though, knowing that flirting was probably just part of his personality. "The name's Anya."

He smirked at her, letting her know that this was just what he did and she nodded back to him before turning to the last girl, who had visibly calmed down once she saw that Anya and Rai were joking around.

"Kimiko Tohimiko. Finally, more girls around this place!" Kimiko beamed and Anya returned the favour before letting her sisters introduce themselves to Rai and Kimiko and going over to Omi and Clay.

As soon as Anya had finished talking to Clay and Omi, a small, green gecko like creature crawled out from under Clay's hat.

"Is that a gecko?" Sylvia asked. The creature immediately whipped around to face her.

"Who're you calling gecko!"

Amber and Anya squeaked in surprise as he glared at them. Sylvia let a flitter of shock pass across her face before quickly regaining her composure and addressing the creature.

"Sorry about that, but what exactly _are_ you?"

The mysterious being drew himself up and stated in a proud voice,

"I am Dojo Kanojo Cho, Guardian of the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu!"

"He's also our dragon." Rai put in.

"I saw what you three did back there." Dojo said thoughtfully, but then a serious expression crossed his face. "Would you come back to the temple with us?"

Anya looked at her two sisters, and knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Not until you tell us what's going on. Like how _you_ four have powers. And why I am seeing a real life dragon in front of my face."

Dojo sighed.

"Fine. Now, around 1500 years ago, there was a man named Dashi who hid mystical objects around the world named Shen Gung Wu and-"

"Yes, we already know about that. What about how you guys have powers?"

Again, for at least the third or fourth time that day, the Xiaolin monks and Dojo all just stared at the twins and their little sister.

"How the Sam Billy's cow do you know about the Shen Gung Wu?" Clay asked.

Sylvia exchanged a glance with her sisters, wondering if they could trust them. Amber and Anya nodded. After all, the Xiaolin warriors _had_ just saved their lives. Sylvia reached inside her backpack and pulled out one of the many scrolls they had stolen from their cruel father and handed it to Dojo. It was the scroll explaining about the Bracelet of Memaki. After one look at the scroll the dragon said,

"If you come back to Xiaolin temple in China with us, we'll explain everything."

"And _how _exactly are we supposed to get to China?" Anya asked.

"Like this." Dojo answered, before swiftly growing in size to around forty feet long. The siblings just shook their heads, after what they had seen today, they sure that nothing could surprise them, and they climbed up onto Dojo's back after Omi, Rai, Kimiko and Clay. Dojo flew upwards, startling the sisters a little before flying off into the distance.

* * *

**Me: YES! They have met the Xiaolin monks!**

**Rai: At least now things may get interesting!**

**Me: And whats THAT supposed to mean! *fire comes out of eyes and head grows huge as I scream at Rai***

**Rai: Um...nothing?**

**Me: I may think you're awesome, but I can STILL fire you as one of my Authors Note Gang!**

**Rai: And who would you use instead of me?**

**Me: SHADOW! *pulls Shadow the Hedgehog out of thin air***

**Shadow: What the hell am I doing here?**

**Chase Young: Get out of Xiaolin Showdown you rat!**

**Me: O.O...you did NOT just say that to Shadow. You'd better run Chase, before he kills you!**

**Chase: Yeah right I-**

**Shadow: CHAOS BLAST! *Kills Chase and his many fangirls cry while Shadow fangirls cheer***

**Me: Nice job Shadow, you can go back to the Sonic universe now and I'll call you if I need you again! *Shadow disappears***

**Rai, Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Jack: O.O**

**Jack: Okay then...**

**Review! DO IT FOR THE PIDGEONS!**

**Fine... if you wont do it for the pidgeons... DO IT FOR THE SACRED RANDOMNESS OF THE AUTHORS NOTE!**


End file.
